La Tercera
by tenie24
Summary: -¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer un trío con Neji y su mujer? La guerra ha pasado, Neji se ha casado y Tenten y él se han distanciado olvidando cualquier sentimiento anterior. -¿Co-cómo?- preguntó completamente anonadada. NEJITEN
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicas! Llevo con esta idea en mente muuuucho tiempo mientras escribía "Konoha's University" que de universidad tiene poco...

En fin.

Tantas vueltas para esto, ha pasado de estar ambientado en el mundo real a estar en la Konoha aldea de ninjas que todos conocemos, se ha acabado la guerra, obviamente Neji sigue vivo, SÍ es otro Nejiten. Creo que me falta poco por decir más que dejadme review si os gusta o no, la verdad es que todavía estoy dándole vueltas.

* * *

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer un trío con Neji y su mujer?

— ¿Co-cómo?— preguntó completamente anonadada, dejó la Coca-cola en la barra del bar y miró a su mejor amigo la Bestia Verde de Konoha seriamente _¿lo decía en serio?_, de refilón echó una mirada a su copa para ver si llevaba alcohol encima pero distinguía el zumo de melocolón a leguas, entonces…— ¿vas en serio?— preguntó con todos los colores subidos a la cara y mirando alrededor asegurándose de que nadie del bar los escuchaba con atención.

Se había vestido con unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta blanca, sus dos típicos moños y Lee la había venido a su casa, quien acababa de llegar de una misión, estos dos habían divagado hasta acabar en un pequeño bar con unos cócteles asombrosos pero como ninguno de los dos bebía poco les importó. Se sentaron en una parte alejada de la barra y conversaron largo rato, Tenten contándole cómo le iba con sus alumnos y Lee contándole su última misión. Hasta ahí todo era normal, solían hacer esas quedadas ambos para mantener el contacto y al final habían acabado por ser casi hermanos al contrario que pasó con Neji, éste entró en los Ambu y se alejó, pero cuando le prometieron con su ahora mujer oficial fue el momento que marcó a Tenten para siempre: su mejor amigo - y amor- desde pequeños desapareció. Ella decidió darle el mínimo importancia pues suponía que la vida de Neji ahora con 23 años, tras la guerra y con una esposa y un escuadrón Ambu a su cargo debía ser de lo más ocupada. Al final perdieron el contacto, y se encontraba más a menudo con su esposa que con él.

Tampoco le desagradaba Yuki de hecho era una mujer bastante guapa, ostentosa y para nada la habría imaginado con Neji, pero así era la vida. Generalmente si ellos habían hablado en su adolescencia nunca se había tocado el tema del sexo, sólo hubo una vez dónde Tenten se enteró que Neji no era virgen pero lo suponía con tantas mujeres tras de él, tampoco le dio mucha importancia puesto que sabía que estaba fuera del radar Hyuga así que por mucho que se esforzase como nunca podría tenerle al final decidió rendirse, justo en el momento que él le confesó que debía casarse por temas del clan, lo que le vino de perlas para oficialmente olvidarse de él. Y éste hacía un par de años cuando acabó la guerra se había casado con una hija de un señor feudal mientras Tenten hizo todo lo posible por desenamorarse de él, cosa que había completado con éxito.

Realmente ella no tenía ningún resentimiento con Neji, era un viejo amigo del que se había distanciado y no tenía más que añadir. Tenten había salido con varios ninjas todos de gran reputación y también había tenido sus noches pasajeras de sexo, pero ninguna relación a destacar.

Sí, ella se había acostado con mujeres.

Bueno, no iba a quedarse toda la vida parada sin probar cosas, si no podía tener al hombre de sus sueños al menos no perdería el tiempo.

Por eso cuando su mejor amigo pronunció esta pregunta se quedó estática, no pensaba que Yuki fuera de esas es decir, era una mujer que cualquier chica/chico querría tener en su cama pero ¿querría Yuki tener a una mujer en su cama a parte de su esposo? Las preguntas se agolparon en la cabeza de Tenten haciendo maratón y ésta intentó saber cómo debía sentirse.

— Lee salgamos de aquí— dijo con un deje de estupefacción y con prisa, no quería tener esta conversación así.

Salieron del pequeño bar tras pagar y ambos giraron dirección el Apartamento de Tenten, primeros minutos de silencio con grillos de fondo, la chica empezó a exasperarse y preguntó.

— ¿Vas a contarme eso?— no le miró, sabía que Lee iba a ponerse nervioso

— Hoy antes de venir he estado con Neji— no pudo controlarlo y se gió sorprendida hacia su amigo, él también había perdido el contacto con Neji pero éste último sabía que Lee y Tenten estarían siempre disponibles para él, al fin y al cabo habían sido un equipo, los mejores amigos. Eso no se olvidaba tal cual— hemos estado hablando y dice que no soporta más Yuki, ya sabes como es Neji obviamente se iba a aburrir de una chica tan mimada y caprichosa— Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

Por muy guapa que fuese, Yuki tenía unos dejes maniáticos, celosos, mimados y caprichosos que desde luego no iban con la independencia de Neji. No quería pensar las peleas porque el debía abandonar la casa para hacer misiones, a ella la veía demasiado dependiente además de que no entendía en mundo Ninja.

— Sabe que no lo va a aguantar mucho más tiempo y no quiere dejarla porque ya sabes todos los líos Hyugas que ninguno entiende— Lee miró hacia arriba y volvió a los ojos de la castaña— quiere volver a recuperar la "chispa entre ellos dos"— hizo unas comillas con los dedos arrancandole una sonrisa a ella

— ¿Alguna vez han tenido chispa?— preguntó entre risas

— Como sea— Lee puso los ojos en blanco— el caso es que sabe que tu bueno, ya sabes…

— Lee puedes decirlo en alto, no es algo malo— este hizo una mueca arrugando la nariz

— Bisexual— ésta asintió riendo, a su amigo todo ese libertinaje de Tenten lo traía de cabeza, realmente no la entendía — el caso es que no conoce nadie más y no se le ocurría otra idea para que ya sabes— hizo una pausa y volvió a abrir comillas— "no pierdan su amor"— ambos rieron para pasar a seguir mirando hacia delante mientras andaban en silencio, sabían que Neji se había casado por obligación y que no lo había rechazado porque no vamos a mentir, Yuki estaba muy buena.

Llegaron al edificio de Tenten y pararon mirándose de frente.

— ¿No estarás considerándolo verdad?— preguntó Lee mirándola serio

— Bueno…—dijo esta esquivando la mirada hacia el suelo

— ¡Tenten!— exclamó este haciendo que la castaña subiese la cabeza— te has llevado cuánto ¿toda la vida enamorada de él? ¿Ahora cuando estás bien vas a arriesgarte? Es un trío— dijo susurrando y con la cara escandalizada haciéndola reir— y está él, además no sabemos que se le pasa por la cabeza a Neji, me lo ha soltado sin ninguna pretensión y yo me he quedado helado sin saber si era una broma— Tenten estalló en carcajadas— no vayas a hacerlo, sabes que no es sólo sexo— dijo este serio mientras la chica dejaba de reír

— Vale Lee, lo tendré en cuenta— dijo abriendo la puerta de su piso— hasta mañana

— No me lo puedo creer ¡lo estás pensando!— dijo éste mientras se cerraba la puerta tras ella y ésta seguía subiendo las escaleras hasta su apartamento, reía mientras escuchaba a Lee gritar "No me lo puedo creer" escandalizado. Tenten llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y encendió las luces encontrándose con una silueta sentada en su sofá y mirándola de frente.

— ¿Entonces lo harás?— preguntó

— Que te diese la llave de mi apartamento por precaución no te da derecho a irrumpir en él— dijo ésta poniendo los brazos en jarra— ¿además nos has estado siguiendo? Prenguntó enfadada— ¿hasta cuando has escuchado?— dijo en tono borde rezando porque no hubiese escuchado mucho

— Sólo a Lee decir "no me lo puedo creer" y he deducido todo

— No por nada eres el genio Hyuga— remarcó ésta mientras él se acercaba a ella, estaba más maduro, mayor, fornido y sexy con el uniforme Ambu. Tenten no sabía si él se habría saltado una parte de su guardia para colarse en su casa pero había aprendido a no darle tanta importancia a esas cosas, Neji Hyuga hacía lo que quería y siempre se salía con la suya.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ella, se levantó la máscara dejando ver su piel nívea en contraste con la de Tenten y sus ojos platinados se clavaron en los chocolate de ella.

— No quiero saber porqué lo haces y no me interesa saber lo que Yuki piense de mí, no sé muy bien porqué pero como vas a salirte con la tuya sólo puedo decir que estoy dentro— dijo y acto seguido abrió los ojos pensando en que esa frase podría malinterpretarse, miró las facciones de Neji quien parecía pensar a mil kilómetros de la realidad y recordó que él era un desastre para pillar los dobles sentidos. Había hecho bien en desenamorarse de él, no creía que a estas alturas de la película pudiese aguantar cada una de las manías del Hyuga y estaba visto que él hacía lo que quería siempre, si Tenten fuese su mujer no dejaría que nadie más le disfrutase aunque estuviese con ella o al menos eso pensó en ese mismo instante.

— Bien te mandaré una nota con las instrucciones y si al final tendremos el encuentro— dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta la cual Tenten no había cerrado— todavía tengo que discutirlo con Yuki

— Espera— dijo esta girándose— ¿Yuki no lo sabe?— preguntó, pero ya era muy tarde la figura del Genio Hyuga se había dispersado y ya no había nadie más que ella en la habitación. Tenten cerró la puerta mientras una suave brisa le daba en la cara y se encaminó hacia su habitación, se desnudó y metió en la cama en ropa interior.

Dio mil vueltas en la cama.

Se puso boca arriba y pensó

¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

* * *

Buennnnnnno, he querido darle ese matiz importante de la bisexualidad a Tenten, espero que no os lleveis las manos a la cabeza y me matéis por ello, la verdad es que es un rasgo bastante común y que poco se ve en historias de aquí al menos en el apartado femenino. Y me pegaba con la personalidad de Tenten para qué mentir...

¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, ahí vamos.

* * *

Era un precioso jueves por la mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado y un ninja entrenaba en las instalaciones de la casa Hyuga. Golpeaba en el aire con precisión, sus manos se movían tan rápidas que no podías verlas, parecía una danza perfectamente ensayada, una danza que llevaba bailando toda su vida. La venda negra que llevaba en la frente estaba empapada de sudor y su piel estaba brillante debido a éste, tenía el legado de su línea sucesoria activado por lo que no le costó identificar al sujeto que intentaba huir a hurtadillas tras él y pasar desapercibido.

—Naruto— dijo Neji girándose tajante, en posición de ataque y con el Byakugan activado. El aludido se sobresaltó y pegó un bote, sus sandalias cayeron desde sus manos al suelo junto con un pequeño grito por parte del rubio.

—Ho-hola Neji— dijo rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa amplia— no sabía que estabas entrenando— añadió mientras el ojiblanco se incorporaba y desactivaba el Byakugan, le miró serio y a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío desde la nuca a los pies.

— Tengo que dejar de cubrirte— reveló— me puedo ganar una buena bronca si se enteran que estoy cubriéndote cada vez que te quedas a dormir con Hinata— dijo Neji serio a la vez que Naruto asentía tragando saliva y reía nervioso.

—Si-sí Neji, esta será la última vez, lo prometo— prometió mientras cogía sus sandalias que habían caído al suelo

— Eso dijiste hace dos días cuando te pillé mientras hablaba con Lee saliendo a hurtadillas y ahí eran las seis de la tarde, no quiero ni pensar qué hacías a esa hora allí desde el día anterior— dijo el ojiperla haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Neji llevaba varios meses cubriendo a Naruto cuando éste se quedaba a dormir con Hinata en su habitación, estos dos llevaban desde casi el final de la guerra juntos y aunque estaban prometidos obviamente Hiashi Hyuga no iba a dejar que durmiesen juntos, por lo que Hinata se escapaba usando la escusa de quedarse en casa de Tenten y Neji cubría a Naruto los días que éste se quedaba a dormir.

Nunca había hablado con Tenten de ese tema pero resultaba cuanto menos curioso que la mejor amiga de su prima fuese su ex compañera de equipo y que sin hablarlo Neji y Tenten estuviesen tan sincronizados que los cubrían a ambos complementando ambas historias sin saber nada de la del otro. Era algo que ellos dos sabían que tenían, por mucho tiempo que hubiesen estado separados tenían una conexión de equipo que ninguno de los otros ninjas de la aldea tenía. Se leían la mente inclusive sin saber que el otro estaba implicado en el mismo lío y se complementaban tanto que a veces Naruto e Hinata tenían miedo de cómo se entendían. Neji y Tenten no hablaban casi nada y eso lo sabían la pareja menor pero muchas veces las historias que contaban ambos para cubrirlos encajaban tan a la perfección que Naruto e Hinata se asustaban.

—Bueno— dijo Naruto subiendo una ceja— de eso también teníamos que hablar, de lo que le dijiste a Lee— dijo con tono sugerente haciendo que Neji casi se pusiese rojo y éste controlando sus colores le miró severo

— No hay nada que tenga que hablar contigo— añadió

— Venga ya Neji- dijo el rubio apoyándose en una de las barras de madera que sujetaban el porche del patio— sé lo que oí y no entiendo todo este marrón ¿por qué no dejar a Yuki y ya?

Neji le miró sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero no le sorprendía que Naruto la formulase— si te parece tan fácil, ¿por qué no dormir con Hinata y ya?— respondió usando el mismo juego de palabras que Naruto haciendo que este sí se pusiese colorado, ninguno intentaba llevar la contraria a cualquier problema Hyuga porque generalmente eso desembocaba en más problemas.

— B-bueno creo que me voy

—Sí será lo mejor— añadió el Hyuga mientras veía a Naruto salir sin hacer ruido por la puerta, luego soltó un bufido. Desde luego que su vida no era nada fácil, había tenido que casarse sin elegir nada más terminar la guerra por ser de la rama secundaria de la familia y encima su esposa había tenido que ser el ser más horrible del planeta.

Bueno puede que esa descripción fuese pasarse.

Pero a Neji, Yuki no le gustaba un pelo le parecía una mujer más que no le aportaba nada. No era Ninja, no tenía mas aptitudes que manipular y coser y por si fuese poco, se arreglaba demasiado. A él las mujeres que le gustaban eran las son guapas sin ningún tipo de ayuda, fuertes, que no hagan que su género parezca débil.

Estaba ya harto de ella, sobretodo en el tema sexual. Él tenia que hacerlo siempre todo, absolutamente todo. Además de que tenía que esforzarse el doble porque, como anteriormente he explicado: Yuki no le atraía.

Neji llegó a su habitación encontrándose a Yuki emperifollándose frente a un tocador, como hacía todas las mañanas cuando él llegaba del entrenamiento matutino. Evitó mirarla y dejó su bolsa al pie de la cama.

— Podrías mirarme— dijo ésta con deje molesto

—¿Para ver cómo te pones la máscara? No, gracias— añadió Neji mientras se giraba a su armario y se cambiaba de ropa

—Lo hago por ti, porque sé que tu mujer tiene que ser perfecta

—Hmp— dijo el Hyuga cambiándose los pantalones mientras Yuki le miraba a través del espejo de su tocador. Neji se giró a mirarla y Yuki siguió aplicándose sombra de ojos como si nada pasase.

—¿Te pasa algo?— dijo esta revelando el tono molesto, "_Que te pones guapa para los demás, no para mí_" pensó Neji "_además te lo tienes tan subido que no necesitas reforzarlo_", pero en su lugar cambió las palabras y dijo

—Tengo algo que ofrecerte— Yuki se giró desde el tocador con un ojo perfectamente pintado y el otro ojo normal. Neji no entendía por qué hacía eso, si bien Yuki tampoco le gustaba no iba a negar que era una mujer muy guapa con un cuerpo espléndido así que no entendía como se empeñaba en ser tan artificial. Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación y abrió la boca— da igual — rectificó

—Bueno, como prefieras— dijo esta girándose a seguir con el otro ojo— estás bastante raro últimamente— añadió mientras se alejaba un poco del espejo para ver como quedaba el delineador y se volvía acercar para retocárselo

—Me voy a una reunión ambu— concluyó Neji a punto de salir de la habitación

—Siempre estás con las reuniones, ¡algún día tendrás que tener una familia Neji!— gritó mientras este cerraba la puerta y bufaba. Estaba harto de eso, de que Yuki no parase de pedirle un hijo aunque sabía que ella llevaba razón y que él lo evitaba porque no quería una familia con ella.

No quería nada con ella.

Neji salió de la gran casa y cuando debió girar a la derecha miró el sol y giró hacia la izquierda saliéndose de los terrenos urbanizados de la aldea, subió la colina transversalmente pensando en su vida y en cómo había cambiado todo. Se sentó admirando desde la colina toda la belleza de Konoha y pensó si alguna vez podría tomar una decisión por él mismo, simplemente porque quisiese. Volvió a mirar el sol y se pensó si activar el Byakugan, siempre hacía eso y luego se acordaba que _ella_ sabía detectar a la perfección cuando los ojos blancos de esa familia la observaban no por algo había sido su compañera de entrenamiento durante toda la vida.

Anduvo hasta la espesura del bosque con el camino ya memorizado automáticamente sus pies anduvieron por él mientras divagaba, subió a la rama de un árbol y saltó, dos árboles a la izquierda, uno al frente, derecha y uno al frente hasta llegar al árbol más espeso que rodeaba el claro de entrenamiento y en el cuál no se le vería.

Y allí escondido se quedo observándola.

Tenten estaba sudada, le brillaba la piel o al menos la poca piel que podías ver a través de sus ropas anchas. Probaba una bola de metal con una cantidad de pinchos enorme casi el doble que ella en proporciones, Neji dedujó que debía ser un arma nueva que le habían dejado probar no por nada Tenten era la kunoichi más experta en armas de la aldea, se quedó observando qué hacía la chica y cómo la descifraba, él hizo lo mismo y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que para su utilización tenía que concentrar chakra en sólo las palmas de las manos lo que era realmente difícil. Sólo así se levantaría la pesaba bola de metal y luego ya vería para lo que servía o lo que era capaz de hacer.

Tenten cerró los ojos concentrándose y Neji la observó desde lo más alto del árbol donde estaba escondido, hacía meses, casi un año que venía a ver entrenar a Tenten a escondidas. Salía antes de casa cuando se dirigía a la reunión diaria de escuadrones para plantear los turnos y la observaba entrenar un rato. Tenten tenía esas horas libres de sus alumnos de la academia, se había enterado porque un día ella y Neji coincidieron y ésta le contó que iba a entrenar, Neji al día siguiente no pudo evitarlo y fue a comprobarlo. Efectivamente Tenten había aumentado su rango y habilidad como Ninja lo que dejó perplejo a Neji y le revolvió el estómago.

Y desde entonces todos los días Neji espiaba en secreto a Tenten, al principio no sabía porqué lo hacía pero pronto se dio cuenta de la verdad: le gustaba Tenten, le había gustado toda su vida, no sólo por la conexión que tenían o la historia que compartían. Le gustaba Tenten por lo que representaba, le gustaba todo de ella.

El peor día fue cuando quedó con sus dos antiguos compañeros y cuando llegó escuchó es estos dos hablando, Tenten le confesaba a Lee que había estado saliendo con otro capitán ambu del que no iba a dar muchos detalles y a Neji se le volvió a revolver el estómago. Luego Lee preguntó _"¿No será porque sigues enamorada de Neji verdad?"_ aquella pregunta casi dejó al Hyuga en el sitio, ¿Tenten enamorada de él?¿desde cuándo?¿porqué el no lo sabía? para luego oír responder a la castaña _"Por favor Lee lo de Neji hace ya un tiempo que está superado, él esta casado y yo tengo mi vida"_. Aquella respuesta le dolió a Neji más que si alguien le hubiese golpeado con un Rasengan, luego se pasó toda la cena sin quitarle ojo a la castaña, se fijó en lo guapa que era al natural, en la sonrisa tan cálida y en lo bien que se sentía con ella…

Esta historia no había funcionado porque él no era capaz de elegir y decidir qué quería en su vida más allá del clan y de la carrera ninja, él lo sabía y empezó a torturarse.

Pasaron unas semanas en las que Neji no dejó de darle vueltas para dejar de engañarse a sí mismo, un ninja debía ser frío con sus pensamientos: desde el día que Yuki apareció la había estado comparando con Tenten, se distanció de a castaña porque sabía que nada bueno iba a salir si se quedaba cerca de ésta, se rompió cuando descubrió que Tenten no sentía nada por él y que había sentido algo muy fuerte por él, lo peor era la tortura personal, el dolor de saber que la culpa no la tenía nadie más que él aunque la castaña nunca le hubiese confesado nada, le molestaba cuando ella salía con chicos o en su defecto chicas pero lo peor era que aun así no podía echarle nada en cara. Él era quien se había casado y no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Era todo culpa de él y con 23 años tenía que tomar el control de su vida, por eso decidió que si no podría tener a Tenten de _esa_ manera la tendría de _aquella_ y ahí surgió la pregunta a Lee.

Por supuesto el trío no era más que una tapadera, llevaba casi seis meses sin hacerlo con Yuki y no tenía intención.

Él no quería que ella fuese una tercera en su relación, él quería que fuese la única o al menos eso se permitió admitir cuando la vió por fin controlando la gran bola de metal, entonces Neji sonrió todo lo que estaba permitido que sonriese. Ya estaba decidido: no iba a mentirse más, se hubiese olvidado de él o no Tenten y él acabarían juntos. Tenten golpeó el poste con la gran bola y éste desapareció cayendo mil astillas a los lados, estaba decidido.

Neji se incorporó y en silencio regresó por donde había venido, volvió a entrar en la aldea con rumbo al cuartel ambu, esta vez sin distracciones.

Pero con una gran distracción de la que se arrepentía dispuesto a solucionar de cualquier manera.


	3. Chapter 3

No tiene perdón que me haya ausentado tanto tiempo.

Y tampoco voy a intentar explicarme mucho, es sólo que no fui capaz de compaginarlo todo y perdí la inspiración, creo que he vuelto pero de momento no tan seguido como antes. Tampoco significa que vaya a publicar cada mes pero sí esta vez prefiero estar más calmada, leeros más que antes y bueno, hacer los capítulos más largos.

Son una serie de cosas que quiero empezar a cumplir, digamos son mis metas Ü

Pero sí, supongo que he vuelto jeje

* * *

— Bueno entonces, ¿qué tal la vida por Konoha?— preguntó Temari mientras le daba a su batido de fresa un sorbo, cerrando lentamente los ojos para saborearlo y emitiendo un suave "_mmmm_"

— Nada del otro mundo— contestó Tenten mordiendo la cañita y mirando a los ojos jade de su amiga— ya sabes lo de siempre, misión, misión, entrenamiento, dormir y comer, aguantar a mi padre y madre, misión y vuelta a empezar…— dijo ésta con deje aburrido mientras miraba alrededor, estaban sentadas en un precioso café en el centro de Konoha todo por supuesto pagado por Temari ya que ésta tenía vía libre por ser la jefa de relaciones entre Suna y Konoha (eso existe?¿)

— ¿Tenten qué ocultas?— preguntó Temari levantando la ceja y mirando fijamente Tenten— venga ya Ten, te conozco de siempre no vayas a intentar darme la vuelta— la aludida suspiró, ciertamente a Temari se le notaban las habilidades reflejadas de Shikamaru, eso y que era su amiga y la conocía

— Pues verás, no vayas a empezar a echarme la bronca ya que te conozco y lo haces— le dijo Tenten apuntando con un dedo acusatorio

—No, no— respondió Temari negando con la cabeza— prosigue— y se acercó la cañita a los labios

— Hace un par de semanas recibí una propuesta interesante— Temari levantó la ceja— Neji me ofreció un trío— Temari, que había estado bebiendo el batido se atragantó y empezó a toser

— ¿CÓMO? ¿No habrás dicho que sí no?! Dios mio a este hombre se le va la cabeza, ¿a qué viene esto?— miró a Tenten, ésta estaba nerviosa— Oh dios Tenten, ¿vas a hacerlo? Estas como una jodida cabra- le dijo entre risas

— Hemos quedado en media hora en el hotel central de Konoha— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y volviendo a su batido mientras la rubia la miraba incrédula

—No quepo en mi asombro, de verdad que no— dijo negando con ambos brazos cruzados— llevas enamorada toda la vida de ese imbécil y todavía te usa para lo que quiere

—O yo le uso para lo que quiero

— Venga ya, ambas sabemos que no es así

— O si

— O no— dijo Tenten evitándole la mirada—debería irme — dijo mirando hacia todos los lados, nerviosa

— Tenten mírame— llamó Temari y esta respondió— sé que llevas yendo y viniendo desde que te olvidaste de Neji,sé que me soltarás la charla y me dirás cualquier respuesta para rebatirme y en el fondo sabes que es peligroso Ten, confío en que no le quieres, al menos ahora no, pero yo también sé que es el amor de tu vida y que no deberías jugar con fuego

Esta se acercó a Temari hasta casi rozarle los labios a pocos centímetros pudiendo ver que la rubia estaba nerviosa, la había pillado de sorpresa y mirándola a los labios susurró.

-Ese es el problema, _me encanta quemarme_\- y acto seguido se levantó saliendo del café

Temari tragó saliva pensando "_así es como lo hará para ligar_", negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para ir en busca de Shikamaru.

Tenten cogió todo lo poco que necesitaba de su casa, se puso un conjunto picante por abajo y unos vaqueros, cogió las gafas de sol para que no la reconocieran a simple vista y salió rumbo el hotel. De camino buscó en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón para encontrar un papel donde venía lo que tenía que decirle al recepcionista, lo releyó antes de entrar en el vestíbulo y buscó la recepción.

— Perdone— preguntó llamando la atención del recepcionista que estaba de espaldas

— ¿Sí?— dijo este girándose— Oh Tenten hola— saludó este

_Mierda_, penso Tenten

— Hola Rei— saludó. Rei era un chico con el que Tenten tuvo una aventura de una noche no hacía mas tres meses, de hecho era el último chico con el que se había acostado y desde entonces no había nada. El problema de Rei es que se había empeñado en saber todo de Tenten mientras que esta había intentado decirle solo lo justo, al fin y al cabo solo fue una noche, la castaña carraspeó— vengo buscando por el señor Nobody— dijo mientras intentaba sonar lo mas tranquila posible

Rei buscó en el ordenador y subió la cabeza— habitación 223

— Gracias— respondió Tenten junto una sonrisa

— ¿a que vienes?— preguntó Rei curioso

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia Rei— contestó tenten tajante mientras se daba la vuelta— muchas gracias

— Oye podríamos salir a cenar algún día— preguntó Rei a la vez que llamaba la atención de Tenten y esta se giraba

No quería nada con Rei, no es que le pareciese malo es solo que se metía donde no le llamaban y si algo molestaba a Tenten era el que se cruzase la barrera de la confianza demasiado rápido, Rei era uno de esos seguro que si salían una vez ya estaba preguntándole por cenar con sus padres…

— No estoy interesada Rei— dijo volviéndose a girar y entrando en el ascensor más cercano. Entró, busco el piso y pulsó la tecla, se pegó contra la pared y cerrando los ojos suspiró para tranquilizarse.

_Qué estas haciendo Tenten,_ se dijo a sí misma mientras que con los ojos cerrados intentaba volver a aparentar su seguridad, porque eso es lo que hacía, aparentar.

Aparentar que no seguía enamorada de Neji Hyuga.

Bufó a la vez que el ascensor se paraba y hacia un Ding abría sus puertas y dejaba un pasillo enorme a la vista de Tenten, esta abrió los ojos y comenzó a andar, un paso tras otro sus zapatos claqueaban con el suelo, _segura de ti misma_ se dijo mentalmente mientras buscaba la habitación.

220, 221,222…**223**

Se paró en seco y se giró en dirección a la puerta, la examinó de arriba abajo repasando mentalmente las opciones que tenía:

1\. Podía hacerle caso a sus amigos que le habían dicho que estaba loca, probablemente se estuviese metiendo en un lío que debería de evitar por el bien de su salud mental y física, como opción podía darse la vuelta y salir de allí.

2\. Podía hacer lo que llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo, entrar y fingir seguridad, que sabía lo que hacía. Terminar con eso y tener una experiencia más con el plus de que era con alguien importante para ella. Podía hacer lo de siempre.

3\. Seguro que había una tercera opción, siempre había un número tres en la ecuación.

Pero no iba a dejar que Neji Hyuga jugase con ella, no. Esta vez debía hacerle frente, impasiva, como se había mostrado desde que decidió desenamorarse de él. Llamó a la puerta intentando no pensarlo cuando un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, empezó a sudar y estuvo a punto de huir cuando la puerta se abrió.

Y allí estaba Neji Hyuga vestido formalmente apoyado en la puerta mirándola penetrantemente, con esa mirada que ella ya no podía identificar.

Y es que había pasado mucho tiempo, dándose cuenta que ya no le conocía.

-Pasa, tenemos que hablar- le dijo este ofreciéndole el paso mientras ella asentía entrando en la habitación.

Tenten miró alrededor, era una habitación claramente cara, grande, espaciosa. No era una suite pero podría serlo, la cama de matrimonio y en frente de esta una televisión con un pequeño sofá para dos, a la izquierda un balcón enorme que dejaba ver el cielo estrellado de Konoha. Tenten se sorprendió al ver una pequeña mesa perfectamente decorada en el exterior, un par de botellas de champagne y automáticamente buscó alrededor.

**Yuki.**

No la encontraba, ¿estaría en el baño?, dió un par de pasos sin ser descarada para mirar de reojo por la puerta del baño; estaba abierta y no había nadie.

_¿qué estaba pasando?_

Giró en seco encontrándose con la mirada de Neji Huyga y volvió a tomar el control de su voz, la castaña echó otra ojeada más para asegurarse, cierto que ella no tenía el poder de Neji de presenciar el chakra de los demás, pero era seguro, estaba más que segura: en esa habitación solo estaban ellos dos.

Y las botellas de champagne estaban sin abrir.

—Antes de que digas nada déjame hablar— interrumpió Neji cuando vio que ella abría la boca para articular palabra— no, Yuki no está.

—No lo entiendo

— Simplemente no se lo he dicho al final— habló Neji intentando restarle importancia, "¿_no has tenido agallas de pedírselo eh Hyuga?_" pensó Tenten mientras subía el labio poniendo una sonrisa socarrona— pero como te lo pedí era de mala educación al menos no invitarte a una copa, es lo más cortés que puedo hacer al fin y al cabo— añadió dejando a Tenten perpleja.

Al menos Neji no había perdido la caballerosidad Hyuga.

— ¿Nos sentamos?— preguntó mientras Tenten asentía, salieron al balcón mientras se escuchaba el bullicio de una noche típica en Konoha, con el buen tiempo. Neji retiró el asiento de Tenten y esta se sentó murmurando un gracias a la vez que su acompañante se sentaba y servía dos copas de champagne.

Tenten pegó un sorbo, debía hablar. Sabía como iba esto, en todo este tiempo habia aprendido a controlar a los hombres así que las opciones eran claras, si ella no hablaba ya el control de la noche lo tendría Neji.

Y dejemos de un lado el "es Neji Hyuga" porque al fin y al cabo, es un hombre cualquiera.

— Bueno— empezó Tenten— voy a evitar el tema del trío porque veo que no va a llegar a ningún lado— bebió y de reojo vio como Neji parecía estar incómodo. Sonrió para sí misma y dejó la copa sobre la mesa— así que mejor voy al grano, ¿qué has hecho estos últimos años? Y no me refiero a los logros populares de los que hablan los niños de la escuela, me refiero a ti, el clan y tu mujer— concretó mientras miraba a Neji nostálgica, como recordando los tiempos donde lo sabían todo del otro, dónde ella no tenía que preguntarle eso porque se lo veía en los ojos.

Neji la miró, nada. Ella no veía nada.

—Bien —giró la cabeza evitándola y miró Konoha, ¿por qué Tenten sabía en qué punto justo darle? Desde siempre, ella era la única persona que de verdad veía sus puntos débiles, como si tuviese un Byakugan especial para él.

—No me mientas— respondió tajante— Neji Hyuga, llevamos años sin hablar propiamente y has acudido a mí con la propuesta más rara que podrías haberme hecho tú, sé que no me vas a contestar a lo anterior— Tenten bajó la mirada y Neji la regresó a ella— pero al menos— la castaña subió la mirada y chocaron ambos— dime que al menos eres feliz

¿Feliz?, pensó Neji,** ¿qué es ser feliz?**

Hablaron, bueno ella habló obteniendo respuestas monosílabas de él y ella se reía como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Había descubierto que sus historias para cubrir a Hinata y Naruto se complementaban sin saberlo, que Hanabi era casi tan promiscua como ella, líos entre Yuki y Neji que sorprendentemente no le habían causado ningún daño psicológico y por si fuese poco hasta casi había llorado de la risa. Él había descubierto que Tenten estaba entrenándose para entrar en los Ambu, que Lee casi besa a Tenten una vez y había hecho un gesto de sonrisa, se quedó impresionado con las historias. Ella le contaba sobre sus alumnos de la academia, un tal Misko que estaba completamente colgado de ella y con tan solo 12 años le había escrito una carta de amor. Tenten había visto ya casi todas las aldeas de las 5 naciones, historias con Naruto, Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru entre las mas graciosas. Pero sobretodo le sorprendió la seguridad que transmitía, la felicidad, parecía estar mas que bien sin él, parecía que lo único que había causado su distancia era felicidad. Ella se reía y bebía entre carcajadas y él la miraba perplejo, llenándose de cada pedacito de ella, intentando no dejar que nada saliese de él.

_¿Qué es ser feliz?_ Pensó mientras ella se retiraba una lágrima del ojo y se reía a carcajadas, algo sobre una historia de cómo Lee fue a sustituirla a clase y al final Lee salió sin querer volver porque los niños le gastaron miles de bromas, algo de eso creía escuchar. No lo sabía. Estaba demasiado ocupado con esa pregunta.

_¿Ser feliz?_

Tenten dejó de reírse y por un momento giró la cabeza mirando las calles de Konoha, estaban silenciosas por lo que debían llevar mucho tiempo hablando, una suave brisa hacía que los mechones rebeldes de los moños de Tenten se moviesen sobre su suave piel, Neji estaba ensimismado mirándola. Si antes era guapa ahora no sabría como describirla, jamás había pasado desapercibida la belleza de su compañera ni para él ni para cualquier hombre, Tenten era auténtica, original, nada parecida a las demás chicas de Konoha. Ella era Tenten, y por eso estaba enamorado de ella.

_¿Felicidad?_ Retrocedió en el tiempo, se dio cuenta antes de que la amaba, plantó cara al clan, Yuki jamás entró en la ecuación y ahora él y Tenten dormían en la misma cama todos los días. Jamas se cansaba de mirarla, jamás se aburría de ella. Salió de su burbuja interior para encontrarse con los ojos castaños mirándole curiosos.

—Es gracioso como después de este tiempo ya no puedo leerte— dijo Tenten mientras bebía, Neji giró la cabeza inquisitivo— oh ya sabes, antes sólo tenias que mirarme y la niebla Hyuga de tus ojos se disipaba, ahora, bueno ahora no te conozco— añadió sin más

Eso caló hondo.

Neji se acordaba, se acordaba de sólo tener que mirarla, no emitir sonido y ellos ya sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Se acordaba de esa conexión, de cómo hicieron que la química fuese hasta el límite de lo sobrehumano. De lo anonadados que se quedaban los demás con ellos y sin embargo de lo fácil que les resultaba a ellos.

Y le entró nostalgia, porque claramente todo eso se había perdido. Y había sido por su culpa.

— Es culpa mía— murmuró captando la atención de Tenten, esta dejó la copa y le miró con los ojos grandes

— Oh no Neji no es tu culpa, es lo que hace el tiempo— se le quebró la voz— todos crecemos, todos dejamos amistades de lado, pero tu sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí como amiga para lo que necesites— soltó una risita traviesa volviendo a alegrar la conversación— bueno tú entiendes— le miró mientras esta se reía de los nervios, Neji sonrió- todo lo que él era capaz- y pensó que si la felicidad tuviese un nombre ese era el de Tenten.

_Ella era feliz sin él, pero él no lo era sin ella._

Esta miró hacia el interior de la habitación y con tono nostálgico a la par que suspiraba dijo:

—Debería irme, ha sido genial hablar contigo Neji— sonrió, él la echaba de menos.

Neji se puso de pie para despedirse de ella mientras asentía a la frase anterior, le retiró la silla y ella se giró frente a él.

—Creo Tenten que estás mal como para volver a casa, podrías dormir aquí si quieres— ofreció a la vez que rezaba porque aceptase.

Tenten dubitativa subió una ceja— ¿yo mal?— no lo iba en absoluto, si algo tenía Tenten era aguante al alcohol, había aprendido a eliminarlo con chakra, pero algo le decía que no. Que no se fuese, un pedacito de ella, algo que la traicionba, "_no te quedes, ni se te ocurra_" se dijo a sí misma.

Pero era Neji, él era respetuoso y su amigo-o eso quería pensar- además ella estaba bien, sabía que estaba mal quedarse a dormir en un hotel con un hombre casado con el cual había crecido, pero oye, eso la había feliz de alguna manera, feliz de una maneral masoquista y cruel.

—Vale— asintió— así podrás contarme más cosas hasta que amanezca— dijo con una risita traviesa. Entró en la habitación tirándose de bruces contra la cama. Neji la observó desde fuera, le traía de cabeza. Entró recostándose en el otro lado de la cama al de Tenten, ambos mirando al techo, ella completamente despatarrada, él firme boca arriba y ambos brazos sobre el estómago, con las manos cruzadas.

Ella se rió.

—¿Hmp?

—Bueno acabo de pensar que eres el primer tío que no me pregunta como es acostarse con una tía y la experiencia y eso…— rió a la vez que se daba la vuelta y quedaba boca abajo a la cama, mirando a Neji a la cara.

—¿Y por que me interesaría saberlo?— preguntó el

— Bueno, tu no eres de esos, pero la mayoría de los tíos con los que me he acostado les excitaba

—¿Y a ellas?— se atrevió a preguntar mientras subía una ceja, ella rió ante la pregunta

—A ellas, Neji Hyuga— le dijo mientras bajaba el tono de voz hasta susurrar— a ellas les excitaba _yo_

Neji tragó saliva.

—¿Es así como te los llevas a la cama?

— Oh no—respondió esta volviendo a la postura inicial— generalmente a ellos solo tengo que hablar poco mas de dos minutos y ya me quieren, solo tienes que ver el tipo de tío que es y lanzarle el cebo, simplemente no pierdo el tiempo y les pregunto

Neji se quedó en silencio, estaba en una batalla interior entre la curiosidad y los celos, pero lo segundo no había manera de justificarlo coherentemente así que optó por la curiosidad.

—¿Cómo?

— Es fácil, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?

— Por favor— pidió mientras ella se reía, se incorporó de la cama siendo seguida por él y con un "levántate" junto un ofrecimiento de mano, éste se levantó.

Ella se alejó al otro lado de la habitación y se puso de frente.

—Imaginemos una situación— empezó captando la atención del ojiblanco-—algún sitio donde nos encontrásemos por primera vez, esos son los mas fáciles: los de una noche ,porque no das explicaciones y jamás vuelves a verlos, al menos en la gran mayoría de las veces— rió, él intentó no morirse de celos y centrarse en lo que estaba pasando— ahora yo, miro por el salón y busco el objetivo, te miro de arriba abajo— hizo el gesto con la cabeza mientras el se sonrojaba levemente— esto es para que me mires y sepas que estoy interesada por ti, una vez que el chico sabe que tu le has mirado ya estará toda la noche pensando en ti— _esta chica es buena_ pensó el— lo que no sabes es que realmente te estoy chequeando, si no me gustas no me vuelves a ver, si me gustas te hago escáner de lo que veo al exterior, por ejemplo tu hoy— le señaló haciendo que este se mirase el cuerpo y regresase la mirada— llevas ropa formal asi que debes ser importante, por lo que yo debo ser refinada y sugerente para llamarte la atención, tus zapatos son cómodos por lo que trabajas de algo que puedes ser requerido a cualquier hora, haciendo recuento o eres un repartidor a domicilio o algún tipo de policía o ninja— Neji asintió y ella rió ante la imagen de Neji repartiendo pizzas— descartando, eres algo de lo segundo sin quitar obviamente que a primera vista sabemos que eres un Hyuga— éste sonrió socarronamente— por lo que si te digo encima que soy ninja te llamaré más la atención— ella se quedó pensativa— luego está la forma en la que me voy a acercar, sé que eres un Hyuga y que eso significa que no quieres complicarte con nada serio porque luego está el clan, así que sería algo así— salió de la habitación a la terraza y llenó dos copas, entró en ella bajo la atenta mirada de Neji y ella llegó hasta su lado— Te diría que esta copa no es para ti, pero mentiría— dijo ella pasándole la copa

"_Es buena, se ha puesto con la feceta orgullosa, a nivel de hombre Hyuga, lo suficiente para no querer complicarte con ella pero sí para que te atraiga porque es un reto_" pensó, aceptó la copa

—¿eres buena mentirosa entonces—- le respondió filtreando mientras ella se rió y siguió con el juego

—La mejor, en absolutamente todo— "_Tenten no estas pensando_" se rió interiormente, "_¡para ya!_"— incluso en los orgasmos— Neji se atragantó bebiendo, no se lo esperaba, una mujer descarada era el cebo perfecto para una noche porque no necesitabas darle explicación. "_Una mujer descarada y sexy_" pensó.

"_Es realmente buena en esto_" se dijo a si mismo "_y no debería seguir_"

— Y sueles tener que hacerlo mucho?

— Bueno— dijo esta bebiendo y sumándole puntos de impaciencia mientras aumentaba el libido de Neji— cuando se requiere la ocasión, dependiendo del grado de la misión

"_Ahora me ha dicho que es ninja sin yo preguntárselo y obviamente, a mi me atraería mas_"

—¿Así que eres ninja?— le preguntó

— Soy lo que tu quieras que sea esta noche— le respondió esta dejándose llevar y acercándose a él, apartándole la altura, la cual no era mucha ya que Tenten era bastante alta.

— ¿Y si eres tan lista que crees que quiero que seas esta noche?— preguntó en un susurro él, sin pensar.

Tenten lo miró con los ojos grandes y respondió:

— Tuya

Sus alientos chocaron en ese momento, Tenten decidió alejarse: levantó el pie para dar un paso hacia atrás cuando una mano le cogíó de la nuca acercándole hasta juntar sus labios, Neji la estaba besando y ella le estaba besando, era inútil resistirse.

Era inútil.


	4. Chapter 4

REDOBLE DE TAMBOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRR, sí, voy a pedales pero espero que os guste el capi. Es que hay veces que es taaaaan dificil encontrar inspiración...

En fin, gracias por leer!

* * *

—Enhorabuena Tenten, bienvenida a los Ambu— felicitó sonriendo Tsunade a la castaña mientras Shizune le acercaba la máscara ambu y el uniforme nuevo. Tenten sonreía, había trabajado mucho para pasar las pruebas ambu y por fin algo le salía bien.

Tras Tsunade darle las indicaciones para presentarse ese atardecer en el cuartel Ambu y conocer a su capitán y equipo, Tenten salió del despacho con una sonrisa pintada que no se la borraría nada.

_Nada_, se repitió mentalmente.

Salió del edificio y allí estaba su amigo Lee esperándola, al verla con el uniforme en las manos Lee se lanzó a ella y la abrazó riéndose y gritando.

—¡SI MI PEQUEÑA FLOR LO CONSEGUISTE QUÉ ORGULLOSO ESTOY TENTEN!— a la vez que ella se reía a carcajadas— ay dejo de asfixiarte— Tenten volvió a recuperar la estabilidad riéndose y miró a Lee antes de susurrar un:

— Gracias Lee— adjuntando una mirada cariñosa

— Te acompañaré a casa, creo que tienes que contarme varias cosas— añadió con un deje de reproche en la voz mientras ella le evitaba la mirada.

Comenzaron a andar dirección a casa de Tenten, ella sabía bien de que iban a tener que hablar había estado toda la semana evitándole para no tener esa conversación. Anduvieron un rato en silencio cosa que no pintaba bien ya que la bestia verde de Konoha rara veces se estaba quieta.

Suspiró, rezó en su cabeza a Kami-sama para que le protegiese y miró a Lee.

—Sé que desde que volviste de la misión no hemos hablado, pero es que ha pasado casi tres meses y no quiero hablar del tema Lee…

—Pero yo si quiero hablar— le dijo él con tono seri—- soy como tu hermano desde siempre y tu eres como mi hermana, me fui por sorpresa justo antes de que pasase nada con Neji, vuelvo a los tres meses y todavía no sé que panorama hay aquí— Lee la miró desde arriba mientras caminaba a su lado— Tenten, ya me estás contando qué pasó

Ella miró al cielo mientras un pájaro se cruzaba, al final se lo contaría ¿para qué alargarlo más?

— Bueno- le miró de reojo— cuando te fuiste recibí una nota dónde me decía donde quedar y cómo encontrarle, cuando llegué allí, al hotel, resultó que ella no estaba— vió como Lee abría los ojos como platos— pero me invitó a una copa en la habitación, esta tenía una terraza— añadió sin intentar dar muchos detalles, ella sólo quería contarle lo imprescindible— hablamos, le conté que tal mi vida desde que desapareció, ya sabes de todos lados, y él me contó algo de lo suyo. Luego me invitó a dormir, no hagas ese gesto— le reprochó ella mirándose directamente

— ¿Qué gesto?

— Ese que haces con la ceja y el labio— señaló— es cuando no estas seguro de estar decepcionado con alguien, no lo hagas

— Perdón—dijo Lee— prosigue

— Me invitó a dormir porque yo estaba regular, de todas maneras no era como si fuese a pasar nada— añadió omitiendo el detalle de que ella estaba perfectamente y sólo hizo caso a un impulso pasajero— entonces la conversación entre él y yo se tornó...complicada

—¿qué grado de complicado?— preguntó Lee intentando entender

—Le enseñé como ligo con los tíos

—Oh no— la miró horrorizado, sabía lo que seguía sabía que Tenten había perfeccionado esas artes y no quería saber hasta que punto era buena, pero por lo que escuchó de ella, era bastante buena. Sobre todo porque solo lo sabían varios, Tenten no era un objeto de público, no como otras.

—Sí— asintió la castaña mientras se iban aproximando a la puerta de su casa, llegaron allí y ella se giró frente a él— luego, fue inútil— dijo en voz alta mientras no pensaba

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Al día siguiente me levanté sin saber donde estaba él, salí de allí y no le he vuelto a ver— terminó

—Bueno, ya puedes tachar algo de tu lista— le dijo Lee entre dientes— pero solo quiero decirte, que has cometido un error enorme

—¿y eso a que viene?— le objetó la castaña poniendo los brazos en jarras

—Tus ojos, están nublados como los de Neji la ultima vez que hablé con él, ya sabes que voy a seguir lo mas neutral que pueda pero si se pasa un poco más no respondo— dijo con tono protector a la vez que Tenten se reía— entra y cámbiate, tienes un acto importante en breves, ya hablaremos de esto pero que sepas que no te vas a escapar!

—De acuerdo papá!— le gritó ella mientras le veía desaparecer corriendo y sonrió, subió las escaleras y entró en su casa.

No le había contado toda la historia porque ya sabía que Lee estaba intentando ser fuerte, pensaba que se pondría histérico y en su lugar casi no se había inmutado. Si le contase que en su defecto al día siguiente se levantó con una nota de Neji diciéndole que gracias por la noche pero que lo hacía por su bien, que se alejase de él que estaba lleno de problemas y no quería envolverla a ella en uno más.

Le escribió diciendo que llevaba soñando con esa noche mucho tiempo, le dio las gracias y volvió a pedirle perdón.

Lee se equivocaba, Neji no era un nombre en una lista sino que era la lista entera.

Se vistió de ambu y se echó un rato en el sofá de la entrada hasta que el reloj dio las ocho, entonces se levantó de un saltó y voló hasta el cuartel ambu.

Al parecer era la única novata ese día.

Buscó las indicaciones en el informe que le habían dado esa misma mañana y entró ene cuartel subterráneo, arrugó la nariz, le gustaba poco eso de estar bajo tierra. Miró hacia todos lados buscando la habitación C-2 dónde se suponía que se encontraría con su nuevo capitán del equipo E-39. Pero por muchas vueltas que dase no iba a encontrar nada y tampoco es que allí hubiese mucha gente, suspiró, esto no iba bien, le faltaban unos diez minutos para la hora acordada y esto era un desastre.

Vio pasar una chica, llevaba uniforme ambu pero de la rama de medicina así que no sería de las ninjas bordes supuso, al menos no en gran parte.

— ¡Hola! Perdona…—llamó Tenten captando la atención de la chica haciendo que esta se girara.

Era un poco más baja que Tenten, pero casi se le corta el aliento de lo guapa que era. Tenía la tez morena, de color dorado y los ojos verdes como dos focos, la nariz alargada y la cara ovalada. El pelo largo le caía a ambos lados del cuerpo y con cuerpo nos referimos a que le llegaba casi a la cintura.

Era sin duda impresionante.

—¿Sí?— respondió ella sonriendo dejando entrever una sonrisa blanca en contraste con su piel

—Perdón, es que me he perdido y necesito llegar cuanto antes a la C-2 — suplicó por ayuda en sus ojos y la chica se rió

—Baja un nivel más, el C tiene que ver con las plantas subterráneas, el 2 es el número de puerta así que lo encontrarás fácil

— Muchísimas gracias— le dijo Tenten mientras mostraba una sonrisa

—Soy Iris por cierto— dijo la chica presentándose— espero verte por aquí más a menudo

—Eso espero— contestó Tenten— bueno me voy Iris, un placer— sonrió una vez mas antes de girarse y salir corriendo escuchando la risa de Iris al fondo.

Bajó corriendo al siguiente nivel y vió la puerta de frente, giró a ver el reloj y respiró tranquila porque le faltaban dos minutos todavía, se arregló un poco por presentación y respiró hondo.

Tic Tac

Toc- toc

— ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó cortésmente

—Adelante— le dijo una voz desde dentro, ella maldijo mentalmente y cerró a su paso.

Si es que tenía mala suerte, como no cada vez que le pasaba algo bueno algo malo venía detrás.

—Buenos días señorita Tenten, yo Neji Hyuga seré su capitán— dijo Neji haciendo una media sonrisa mientras ordenaba los papeles sobre el escritorio y le dedicaba una mirada a ella. Tenten se abstuvo de bufar recordando que en ese momento no estaba frente a Neji Hyuga sino frente al capitán Neji Hyuga y debía saber dónde estaba y su posición frente a él.

Aunque igual podía pasarse eso por donde fuese.

— No me lo puedo creer— rió— dime que no lo has pedido tu o lo has amañado porque me da algo— siguió riendo mientras Neji levantaba una ceja

— ¿Y si así fuese?

—¿Por qué?

— Son razones personales— dijo Neji mirándola mientras ella experimentaba una presión encima del estómago— básicamente, me fui y no debí haberlo hecho

— No, no debiste— dijo ella dejando de reír y mirándole— no debimos hacer muchas cosas que sí hicimos

Él la observó mientras se acercaba a ella con una carpeta.

—Este es el recorrido nocturno de hoy, tú eres el color rojo, generalmente no vamos por parejas pero al ser hoy tu primera ronda como ambu el reglamento establece que el capitán deberá acompañarte. Empezamos a la 1am ya sabes lo estricto que soy con la hora, no vayas a retrasarte— dijo Neji pasando por su lado y abriendo la puerta— por cierto— Tenten giró hacia él aunque éste seguía de espaldas mirando a la puerta— el uniforme ambu te sienta muy bien— añadió antes de salir haciendo que Tenten colorease toda su cara de un sutil rojo

Por suerte su plan estaba funcionando, no le había costado nada hacer que Tenten estuviese en su equipo y todo iba como lo había pensado. Neji volvía dirección la mansión Hyuga para cenar y luego salir a hacer la ronda con Tenten.

Sabía que el haberla dejado sola en el hotel tras todo lo que había pasado era de cobarde, lo sabía, pero tras haberlo pensado consideró que había sido lo mejor. En cierto modo sí, había pasado pero él no lo quería de esa forma, él lo quería a todas horas, que ella le suplicase y volviese a estar enamorada de él hasta las cejas.

Admitámoslo, no tenia ni idea de qué estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué tal la reunión con el nuevo integrante?— preguntó Yuki mientras comían juntos en una pequeña mesa del jardín Hyuga

—Hmp— contestó Neji

—Será un bien supongo— dijo ella— yo he estado esta tarde con el nuevo decorador de la casa

Ah sí en estos tres meses que no había hablado con Tenten, que le había dado su margen porque no quería agobiarla y aclarar su mente a la vez que trazaba un plan, su maravillosa mujer, Yuki, había decidido que se mudarían de la casa Hyuga y había encontrado una casa muy cara en un lugar muy caro y con unos requisitos muy caros.

Y por supuesto, el decorador, Yeik.

Neji no lo conocía, pero no pasaba inadvertido los pequeños enredos en el pelo de Yuki, lo ligeramente nerviosa que se ponía al hablar de él y entre otros, que muchas veces llevaba los kimonos al revés y ni ella se daba cuenta.

Sí, él sabía que estaba pasando y eso sólo le hacía tener más ganas de estar con Tenten.

— Tendré que llamar a Iris para darle el parte y las características de Tenten— dijo Neji en alto

— ¿Tenten? ¿esa no es tu compañera de la infancia?

—Sí— contestó Neji

—Qué curioso que haya caído en tu equipo, ¿no?— contestó Yuki con un retintín en la voz

—No mucho, suelen emparejar a ninjas que han trabajado previamente porque tienen más conocimiento de equipo junto al otro, lo curioso sería preguntarte por qué esta mañana saliste con el broche en la derecha del pelo y la mariposa de éste mirando hacia abajo y ahora esté al otro lado con la mariposa hacia arriba— dijo Neji levantándose de la mesa

— ¿No puedo cambiarme la horquilla de lado del pelo o qué?— contestó esta borde

— También podrías haberte molestado en subirte y abrocharte bien el kimono, Yuki— dijo Neji desapareciendo de la habitación mientras ella se ponía colorada de ira.

Llevaban una hora dando la vuelta nocturna en silencio mientras Neji le había explicado un par de cosas y requisitos que debía llevar a cabo todos los días a la vez que ella asentía memorizando los pasos.

Y memorizando cualquier músculo de Neji a través de ese traje tan ajustado ambu.

Llevaban una hora parados en lo alto del portón que daba la entrada a Konoha haciendo guardia en silencio mientras dos o tres personas habían entrado y salido de allí en la madrugada recordando cada cara que pasaba para hacer el informe aquella mañana.

Y recordando cada movimiento de Tenten transparente en ese traje tan ajustado ambu.

Ambas máscaras eran un hervidero.

— Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, podemos descansar pero sin salir del puesto— dijo Neji quitándose la máscara y Tenten imitándolo, esta se acercó desde el otro lado hasta queda juntos y se sentó con los pies colgando. Neji la observó desde arriba y ella le miró diciendo:

— Has dicho descanso, siéntate y descansa— dijo mientras se reía y miraba al frente, Neji suspiró y bajó a su nivel sentándose pierna con pierna.

Ambos se estremecieron con el roce y recordaron como era el roce sin ropa de por medio.

—¿Estamos bien no?— preguntó ella sin mirarle— es decir después de lo de ese día, un desliz lo tiene cualquiera— subió los hombros

_¿Desliz?_ Pensó Neji!_ ¿para ella soy solo un desliz?_

— Hmp— añadió

—Lo interpretaré como un sí

Silencio

— He conocido a Iris hoy— habló finalmente ella

— Es nuestra médico del grupo

—Ah— Tenten tragó saliva— es…muy guapa

Ese comentario hizo que Neji se sobresaltase, mierda, no competía contra un género, una amistad y un porrón de cosas más, es que encima había viabilidad por el otro género…¿es que todos eran sus enemigos?

—Hmp— contestó

—Es muy guapa— reiteró ella firme— ¿sabes si está con alguien?— preguntó

—No creo que le vaya ese rollo Tenten— dijo finalmente Neji tajante

Ella rió

—No hace falta que te pongas celoso también— dijo con una risita graciosa haciendo que Neji le hirviese la sangre

—Es hora de seguir con el turno— dijo este cabreado levantándose de un salto

— Vale vale— dijo Tenten mirando una vez más a la luna— pero que sepas aquí que el que está casado eres tú, no yo— le objetó

Jaque Mate, Neji derribado, Tenten sonrió a escondidas con autosuficiencia mientras Neji tragaba saliva fuerte enfadándose aún más. Esta se incorporó frente a frente con él y al poner los dos pies estables se apoyó con uno en aire haciendo ademán de caerse hacia el lado izquierdo.

Neji la agarró del brazo acercándola más.

Sus alientos chocaban y en la cabeza de él sólo resonaba "_Iris Iris Iris_", estúpida y maldita mujer guapa con nombre exótico. Se centró al encontrarse la mirada de la castaña y le soltó del brazo.

—Gra-gracias— respondió ella

Estaban demasiado cerca, ambos lo sabían. Ella lo sabía y a la vez no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo.

Pero Neji sí lo sabía y si esa era la única manera de traer a Tenten de vuelta lo haría.

La cogió de la cintura y la besó con pasión, devorando su labio inferior mientras ella se dejaba envolvía sus dedos en el pelo de él y cortaba más la distancia si era posible. Neji la cogió e impulsó mientras Tenten enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y se enganchaba a él, rozando con todo en esos trajes tan ajustados.

Neji la tocó, todas sus manos abarcaban todo lo que podía de Tenten y esta se movía jadeante agarrada a él, dejaron de besarse para mirarse suplicando por más. Esto no era un hotel y desde luego esto sí que no estaba preparado, esto era completamente sin precedentes, ninguno de ellos quería que pasase.

Bueno, Tenten en concreto no quería que pasase y ya no podían parar.

Neji la llevó hasta una zona oscura del pontón de entrada en lo más alto de él, parecía una pequeña cueva entre todas las esculturas sobre él. La aprisionó contra la pared juntándose más y ella le bajó la cremallera de la espalda con sus manos rápidas liberando a Neji de la mitad superior del traje.

Neji jadeó provocando una suave risita de Tenten.

Ésta metió sus manos en la parte inferior del traje de Neji rozando su intimidad, él se mordió el labio inferior mientras atacó el cuerpo de Tenten con su boca, mordió el lóbulo inferior de la oreja y pasó suavemente su lengua por el cuello de Tenten porvocándole a esta un escalofrío. Con sus manos subió desde las caderas de la chica hasta la cremallera bajándola y volviendo a repasar el camino hecho con sus manos pero sin tela de por medio, se separó un poco obsevando a Tenten agitada por la escena y la miró, como pidiendo permiso.

Esta sólo se quitó la parte superior quedando en ropa interior y con una sonrisa traviesa agarró a Neji de la mano y le volvió a besar, esta vez con menos pasión y con una chispa de algo que los dos no podían pasar inadvertido. La manos de Tenten pasaban rápidas por todo el pecho y espalda de Neji, por el cuello bajando por la espina dorsal a la vez que las manos de Neji, traviesas, se introdujeron en la parte inferior de Tenten y acariciaban la zona, esta jadeó casi faltándole el aire y eso puso a Neji mucho peor, retiró el pedacito de tela que separaba su mano de la zona de Tenten e introdujo un dedo haciendo gemir más fuerte a la castaña, esta se pegó más a él si es que podía ser besándole el cuello y haciendo el mismo gesto que él introdujo la mano directamente tocándole, haciéndole gemir.

Neji no era capaz de asimilar la situación y menos de controlarse más. La giró y puso cara a la pared y le bajó las mallas del uniforme para luego agacharse él y morderle la nalga a Tenten, esta suspiró y jadeó mientras que Neji la penetraba rápidamente, haciendo que ella se sobresaltase de placer. Tenten gimió con Neji justo cuando éste alcanzó el final del interior de ella y se acercó hasta su oído mientras se movían, rápido, aquí te pillo y aquí te mato.

Mientras él se movía sus manos, abarcaban por fuera del sujetador los pechos de Tenten, introdujo los índices tocándole los pezones mientras esta se encorvaba hacia atrás de placer, quizás debía bajarse más las mallas porque estaban a penas en el comienzo de su muslo, pero dios esa poca movilidad la excitaba tanto y él la penetraba con mas fiereza a cada golpeteo de su culo con las caderas de Neji.

Se mordió el labio escuchando a Neji gemir en su cuello, no le quedaba mucho y casi se notaba llena de fuego. Con una mano pasó hacia atrás agarrando a Neji del culo, acercándole, necesitándole entero haciendo que este en golpe seco se dejase ir a la vez que Tenten lo hacía también.

En esa postura, unidos todavía con Tenten ligeramente encorvada hacia atrás y él agarrándole un pecho y con la otra mano en la cintura de ésta. Vaya error, pensaron, mientras se separaban y Tenten agachaba la cabeza mientras se subía las mallas.

Y cuando subió la cabeza, ya no estaba.

Salió del pequeño escondrijo pensando que habría huido pero al subir la cabeza y colocarse la máscara, ahí estaba él: Neji Hyuga, autoritario tras sus dos máscaras, la ambu y la cotidiana, girado hacia las estatuas de los Hokages con el vieto azotándole la melena. Tenten se colocó a su lado silenciosa y mirando al lado contrario dónde el miraba, suponiendo que volvían a estar de guardia.

—Creí que te habías vuelto a ir— rompió ella el silencio tras unos minutos, él miró de reojo y volvió su vista al frente

—No entiendo porqué, ya te he dicho antes que no debí irme y yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces — añadió a la vez que Tenten se quedaba patidifusa por la respuesta y sonreía tras la máscara.

Y no dijeron absolutamente nada más, ni incluso cuando dieron las seis y sonó la campana de retirada ambu. Ninguno dijo nada, salvo una mirada traviesa tras las máscaras al irse y un asentimiento mutuo.


End file.
